3:46
by Dream Run
Summary: Nico, después de haber experimentado una experiencia traumática se enfrenta ahora a algo mucho peor...
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

 _Una chica de preparatoria corría a toda velocidad a través de intrincadas calles de la ciudad. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a explotar debido al intenso dolor que sentía en ese momento, era como si miles de agujas se clavaran directamente a su cerebro. Unas pequeñas lágrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos a medida que avanzaba. A lo lejos era capaz de oír cómo alguien la llamaba pero eso a ella le daba igual, ahora mismo lo único que quería era alejarse todo lo posible de donde había estado antes._

 _Debería haber previsto esto, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que era imposible huir de esto, huir de eso. Pero no podía hacer nada, lo había intentado, maldita sea si no lo había hecho, pero había sido inútil, cada vez que intentaba pararlo siempre encontraba alguna manera de evadir todos los esfuerzos que ella hacía. Y cada vez que la vencía aquella voz endemoniadamente molesta se hacía presente haciendo que un odio enorme la consumiera por dentro._

 _-Sabes que es inútil Nico-chan, ¿por qué simplemente no te rindes? No importa lo que hagas siempre ganaré yo -dijo y soltó una risita que se caló en lo más profundo de la mente de la chica._

 _-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! -gritó a todo pulmón como respuesta._

 _Sin darse cuenta había acabado en una concurrida calle. Aquello estaba a reventar, gente que iba y venía ocupada en sus propios problemas. La pelinegra miró hacia atrás y no vio a las ocho figuras que habían estado siguiéndola. Soltó un largo suspiro y reanudó su marcha. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera en seco, al fondo, no sabía muy bien dónde aquella canción empezó a sonar, y aquello sólo significaba una cosa: estaba a punto de suceder. La pelinegra se revolvió su cabello con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían con mas intensidad que antes._

 _De verdad que no sabía cómo acabar con esto..._

 _..._

Una hermosa tarde se cernía sobre los habitantes de la ciudad. El tono anaranjado característico del atardecer parecía como una especie de manta gigante que cubría la ciudad entera. En el tejado de la preparatoria Otonokizaka un grupo de nueve chicas practicaba una rutina de baile con el objetivo de mejorar para el Love Live! que tendría lugar dentro de poco tiempo, con eso en mente las chicas se esforzaban al máximo para poder ganar.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó una de las chicas-. Eso será todo por hoy, recordad que mañana tenemos practica temprano -dijo y las demás chicas respondieron con un enérgico ''¡Sí!''.

Las chicas se separaron en parejas y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

-¡Vamos rápido Kayochin! O nos perderemos la oferta del día nya -exclamó la enérgica chica mientras tiraba de la mano de su amiga.

-¡R-Rin-chan, espera! Estás tirando demasiado fuerte -exclamó Hanayo tratando de no caerse al suelo debido a la fuerza de su amiga.

-De verdad-dijo cierta pelirroja uniéndose a la conversación-. Pareces una niña comportándote de ese modo -dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

-¡Dices eso porque no has probado su ramen nya! ¡Es el mejor de la ciudad!

-Dices eso con cada restaurante nuevo que descubres -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

La charla entre las tres chicas de primero continuó hasta que las tres abandonaron el tejado.

 _-''¿Ramen eh...? La verdad es que no estaría mal un poco ahora''_ -pensó la pelinegra mientras miraba la puerta del tejado directamente-. _''Bueno, supongo que algún día me invitarán a unirme a ellas''_ -pensó y miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola-. _''De acuerdo, hora de regresar a casa''._

Nico abandonó la preparatoria y se dirigió al supermercado que siempre iba para comprar las cosas necesarias para la cena de esa noche. Justo en la entrada de la preparatoria se giró y le echó un último vistazo al edificio, de verdad que aquel lugar se sentía como su segunda casa. A pesar de haber pasado por cosas duras al principio ahora se sentía muy agradecida de haber estudiado allí los últimos tres años. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y reanudó su marcha.

Ya en el supermercado compró todo lo necesario al mejor precio: carne, verduras y demás. Estaba todo. Revisó la lista que siempre hacía para que no se le olvidara nada. Vio que tenía todo y se dispuso a regresar a casa, seguro que sus dos hermanas y hermano menor le estaban esperando impacientes, después de todo ellos amaban su comida, ¿y quién no?

 _''¿Love Live uh...? Parece un sueño que después de tanto vaya a participar en algo así...''_ Pensó Nico mientras caminaba. Por estar tan metida en sus propios pensamientos relacionados con las idols no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en ó un gran revuelo a su alrededor y cuando levantó la mirada para ver qué estaba pasando fue demasiado tarde: justo frente a ella vio como un coche se acercaba a toda velocidad, lo único que pudo hacer antes del inminente impacto fue cerrar los ojos y rezar para que no doliera tanto.

Y todo se volvió oscuridad.

...

-¡Oye, niña! ¡¿Me escuchas?!

A lo lejos, la pelinegra podía escuchar una voz. Era la voz de un hombre, y su tono denotaba una enorme preocupación.

 _-''¿Por qué rayos está gritándole ese hombre a la gran Nico Nii?''_ -pensó la pelinegra y empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Los abrió y vio como varias personas se habían congregado a su alrededor., todos le miraban entre curiosos y asustados. Nico se sintió atemorizada al ser el objetivo de aquellas miradas por lo que decidió levantarse y marcharse de allí. Pero no pudo, sintió su cuerpo pesado, como si estuviera hecho de plomo. Hasta el más mínimo movimiento le dolía de manera intensa. A pesar de todo el revuelo que había montado la pelinegra escuchó música de fondo. La melodía de la canción era pegajosa, Nico reconoció la canción, n osabía cuál era su nombre pero la había escuchado hacía poco en aquellos programas de música que pasan canciones antiguas. Sacudió su cabeza y dejó de pensar en aquella canción, ahora tenía mayores problemas que el recordar el nombre de una canción tan antigua. Intentó volver a levantarse, pero como sucedió antes, fue inútil.

-No deberías sobreesforzarte, he llamado a una ambulancia -dijo el mismo hombre que le había estado gritando a Nico.

-N-No hace falta-respondió la pelinegra lentamente-. Nico está bien...

-¿Segura? -preguntó el hombre con tono preocupado.

-S-Sí... No pasa nada -dijo y se levantó lentamente, después de todo aún sentía dolor.

-Al menos deja que la ambulancia de revise, para estar seguros -dijo una señora mayor uniéndose a la conversación.

La pelinegra vio directamente a la señora a los ojos antes de soltar un largo suspiro. Todos en su casa se iban a preocupar, lo mejor sería llamar a casa para decirles que está bien.

-De acuerdo. Pero que sea rápido -dijo y la señora soltó un suspiro de alivio.

...

Nico se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa. Aquella revisión en la ambulancia se había convertido en una revisión en el hospital. A pesar de las constantes insistencias de la chica de las coletas los paramédicos se negaban a dejarla marchar sin haberle hecho las respectivas pruebas antes, y como consecuencia se había quedado más de lo previsto en el hospital. Y ahora ahí estaba: parada en el rellano mirando a la puerta con una venda alrededor de su cabeza. Se veía ridícula así pero el doctor le había dicho que era por su seguridad.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Casi inmediatamente después de haber realizado esta acción fue lanzada contra el suelo de manera violenta. Nico sintió un peso extra en su vientre y allí encontró a sus tres hermanos menores mirándola fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo los tres pequeños rompieron a llorar violentamente al ver que su querida hermana menor estaba bien .

-Por favor-dijo la madre de Nico apareciendo frente a ellos-, dejad que vuestra hermana se levante del suelo, recordad que ha tenido un mal día.

Los tres pequeños obedecieron a su madre y se separaron de Nico lentamente. Una vez liberada la pelinegra se levantó del suelo y miró a su madre, quien la veía con una sonrisa y que parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

-Estoy tan feliz de que te encuentres bien, Nico -dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-G-Gracias mamá... -dijo y su madre la abrazó tiernamente, los tres pequeños Yazawa repitieron aquella acción y los cinco integrantes de la familia se abrazaron así durante un buen rato.

...

Nico abrió los ojos.

Estaba sudando.

Había tenido una pesadilla.

No sabía muy bien en qué había consistido pero allí estaba, tendida en su cama cubierta de un frío sudor. Miró a su despertador y vio que ya casi era la hora de levantarse por lo que decidió abandonar su lecho. Fue hasta el baño y frente al espejo se miró el vendaje. Debido al sueño se había soltado un poco por lo que tuvo que volver a colocárselo.

Antes de hacerlo se miró la herida que tenía por mera curiosidad, no era muy grande pero allí estaba: un pequeño corte a un lado de su cabeza. De hecho, si se acomodaba bien su cabello era prácticamente invisible. La pelinegra dio gracias en su interior a su suerte, no sabría qué haría si una horrible herida arruinara su imagen de idol escolar.

Después de haberse preparado en el baño fue hasta la cocina y empezó a prepararles a sus hermanos el desayuno. Los tres estaban agotados ya que se había pasado gran parte del día anterior llorando por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a Nico. La pelinegra en el fondo se sentía mal por haber hecho preocupar así a su familia, por lo que les prepararía el mejor desayuno del mundo, seguro que eso les animaba.

...

La pelinegra llegó a las puertas de Otonokizaka. Por alguna razón se sentía sumamente cansada una vez completó el trayecto, cosa que la extrañaba, ya que siempre había hecho el mismo recorrido y nunca se había sentido tan cansada, ni siquiera cuando el día anterior había tenido aquellas sesiones de práctica con sus amigas.

 _-''Si das ese paso, todo acabará Nico-chan'' -_ escuchó una voz que le habló.

Se giró a toda velocidad para ver a la persona que le había dicho aquello pero no encontró a nadie. Miró alrededor en busca del responsable pero lo único que consiguió fue ganarse las miradas de algunas estudiantes que pasaban a su lado.

-¿Qué rayos...? -mumuró para sí misma.

Echó un último vistazo antes de entrar a la preparatoria.

...

-¡Nicocchi! -exclamó Nozomi antes de abrazar a la pequeña idol.

-¡¿E-Eh?! -exclamó Nico sorprendida ante la repentina acción.

-Estoy tan feliz, escuché que habías tenido un accidente -dijo Nozomi a punto de llorar de la felicidad.

-¿C-Cómo sabéis eso? -preguntó Nico sorprendida.

-Ayer, cuando Maki estaba en su casa su padre le dijo que te había visto abandonar su hospital con la cabeza vendada.

La pelinegra se quedó viendo a su amiga fijamente mientras procesaba lo que Nozomi le había dicho. La verdad es que Nico no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que el hospital en el que había estado ayer pertenecía a la familia de Maki.

-N-No tienes de qué preocuparte Nozomi, sólo fue un ligero golpe, sólo eso -dijo y le sonrió a su amiga con la intención de convencerla.

-Pero... -intentó decir su amiga pero la pelinegra no la dejó.

-En serio Nozomi, estoy bien. Será mejor que vayamos a clase, seguro que Eli nos está esperando, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo y su amiga aceptó a regañadientes. No le quitaría los ojos de encima.

...

Durante todo el día había sido lo mismo: en cada oportunidad posible alguna de sus amigas se acercaba a ella preocupada y le preguntaba por su estado. Nico siempre respondía de la misma manera y les decía que no era necesaria tanta preocupación. A ella no le gustaba preocupar a la gente, después de todo es la confiable Nico Nii.

La jornada pasó y ahora las nueve integrantes de μ's se encontraban practicando en su lugar usual. Ese día Nico estaba mal, no podía seguirles el ritmo a las chicas, siempre se equivocaba en algún movimiento y también se cansaba a mitad del baile. Esto preocupó aún más a sus amigas cosa que enfadó aún mas a la pelinegra, después de todo estaba causándoles problemas a sus amigas.

-De acuerdo-dijo Eli-, esto será todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana chicas -dijo y las integrantes del grupo empezaron a marcharse.

Nico recogió sus cosas y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró y se encontró con la mirada de Rin, Hanayo y Maki.

-¿S-Si...? -preguntó Nico lentamente.

-¿P-Por qué no vienes con nosotras? -preguntó Hanayo tímidamente.

-¿Con vosotras? No es necesario que hagáis esto por mi chi... -dijo y fue interrumpida por Rin.

-¡Por favor nya! Queremos que vengas con nosotras.

Nico las miró fijamente y tuvo que desviar la mirada al sentir aquellos ojos sobre ella que le suplicaban. Soltó un largo suspiro y accedió a acompañarlas, ante esta respuesta Rin soltó una exclamación y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Nico.

Ahora las cuatro se encontraban de camino a ese restaurante de ramen que Rin había descubierto hace poco tiempo. A pesar de que la pelinegra quería ser invitada por ellas en el fondo sentía que la única razón por la que lo hacían era porque tenían miedo de que algo malo le pudiera pasar de nuevo. Nico sacudió su cabeza ante semejantes pensamientos y se enfocó en el hecho de que estaba yendo a comer con sus amigas. La pelinegra estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo a su amiga felina pero esta no la dejó.

-¡Un gato nya! -exclamó de repente alejándose del grupo para perseguir al felino.

-¡R-Rin-chan! Espera -le gritó Hanayo tratanto de alcanzar a su amiga.

-De verdad que esa chica no cambia -dijo Maki mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

Nico esbozó una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero algo la interumpió: la canción que había escuchado ayer cuando tuvo el accidente estaba sonando ahora. La pelinegra se giró a toda velocidad tratando de buscar la fuente de esa canción, no sabía porqué pero el volver a escuchar aquella canción justo en ese momento no le daba una buena sensación. Justo al lado de ellas dos alumnos de otra preparatoria venían hablando animadamente mientras uno de ellos le enseñaba su teléfono móvil al otro.

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo teléfono? Incluso le puse como tono de llamada aquella canción tan genial que sonó en la radio el otro día -dijo y le subió aún más el volumen a la canción.

Nico se quedó ahí de pie y antes de que pudiera hacer algo escuchó un grito desgarrador.

-¡Rin-chan! -escuchó a Hanayo gritar.

La pelinegra se giró y vio a lo lejos a Hanayo agachada junto a Maki, y a una Rin en el suelo, un auto se había detenido justo al lado de ellas y el conductor estaba con ellas.

-No... -murmuró Nico antes de correr en la dirección en la que estaban ellas.

Llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigas y se agachó junto a Rin.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin! -gritó Nico con todas sus fuerzas y colocó su oreja en el pecho de la chica y no sintió nada. Una ola de pavor recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra y procedió a intentar reanimarla-. No... Rin, no me hagas esto, ¡Rin! -gritó y empezó a escuchar que alguien la llamaba.

Y lo peor de todo era que aquella maldita canción seguía sonando.

-¡Nico-chan! -escuchó su nombre y abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en el tejado de la preparatoria. Y las integrantes de μ's la veían preocupada. Entre ellas Rin.

¿Rin...?

-¡Rin!-exclamó de repente Nico y abrazó a la chica, provocando que un ligero sonrojo adornara sus mejillas-. ¡Dios mío Rin! Estás bien, no me lo puedo creer -dijo Nico con una sonrisa mientras que un par de diminutas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

-¿Nya...? -dijo la chica gato confundida.

-Déjame que te vea -dijo y empezó a revisar la cara de la chica con sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo nya? -preguntó Rin a Nico.

Nico se quedó mirándola fijamente y luego se dio cuenta de todo lo que había visto antes. Vio la cara de su amiga y la imagen del rostro de la chica gato cubierta de sangre y toda golpeada se presentó ante sus ojos. Nico sotó el rostro de su kouhai y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-V-Voy al baño... -dijo y abandonó el tejado dejando a todas las integrantes de μ's preocupadas y confundidas.

Nico corrió hasta el baño mas cercano y se metió en la primera cabina que vio. Se colocó de rodillas y vació el contenido de su estómago en el retrete. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que por fin se pudo calmar. Se intentó levantar pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, por lo que se quedó un rato ahí tirada en el suelo mientras que su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Después de un par de minutos fue capaz de levantarse por fin. Salió de la cabina y fue directo al lavamanos, abrió el grifo y metió su cara debajo del chorro de agua fría. Estuvo así un rato hasta que sintió que su cara se empezaba a entumecer debido al frío. Retiró su rostro del chorro y como pudo se secó su cara con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso...? -preguntó Nico mirando a su pañuelo directamente.

 _-''¿No lo sabes? Este es el resultado de haber sobrevivido al accidente de ayer''_ -la pelinegra volvió a escuchar aquella voz que le había hablado en la mañana.

-¿Quién es? -exclamó mientras miraba en todas las direcciones.

 _-''¿Adónde crees que estás mirando? Estoy justo aquí''_ -dijo y Nico siguió el rastro de la voz hasta el espejo.

Ahí, frente a ella, su reflejo la estaba mirando fijamente.

Y le estaba sonriendo.

 _-''Buenas tardes, Nico-chan'' -_ dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra sólo se quedó allí de pie mirándose a sí misma reflejada en el espejo, o por lo menos lo que parecía ser ella. Por más que lo intentó Nico no pudo hacer ni decir nada, lo único que se escapó de sus labios fue:

-¿Qué...? -murmuró para sí misma mientras que su reflejo no dejaba de sonreír.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

-¿Qué...? -murmuró para sí misma mientras que su reflejo no dejaba de sonreír.

 _-''¿Por qué me miras así? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma'' -_ dijo y soltó una risita infantil.

-¿Q-Quién eres...? -preguntó Nico mirando a los ojos de aquello.

 _-''Una pregunta un tanto estúpida, ¿acaso no me ves o qué?''_ -respondió con tono molesto.

-Eres... eres yo... Pero, ¿cómo? Quiero decir... -la pelinegra era incapaz de decir una frase coherente en esa situación.

Clavó la vista en el suelo mientras intentaba adivinar qué rayos estaba pasando en ese momento. Su reflejo le estaba hablando. Su maldito reflejo. ¿Es que acaso Nico se había vuelto completamente loca? No, no podía ser eso. Ella no se sentía de esa manera, cuando te vuelves loco se es siempre el primero en notarlo, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

La chica de las coletas volvió a posar sus ojos en el espejo, y ahí estaba esa Nico Yazawa mirándola aún con esa molesta sonrisa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó por fin la pelinegra.

Su reflejo soltó una fuerte risa al escuchar la voz de la idol, después de unos segundos la risa se detuvo y dijo:

 _-''Vaya, por fin puedes hablar de nuevo'' ._

-Responde a mi pregunta -volvió insistir Nico sintiéndose más molesta aún.

 _-''Tranquila, tranquila. Con relación a tu pregunta la respuesta es muy sencilla. ¿Recuerdas ese accidente de coche?''_ -preguntó el reflejo de Nico.

-Cómo olvidarlo -respondió la chica de las coletas con un amargo sabor en la boca, el recordar eso siempre la hacía sentir extraña.

 _-''Pues en ese accidente debiste haber muerto, pequeña Nico'' -_ dijo y la sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron todo lo posible al escuchar eso, ¿la idol número del universo tuvo que haber muerto en ese accidente? Imposible, ella era la gran idol Nico Nii, ella no podría haber muerto por algo así. Sí, eso era. En realidad ella lo había imaginado y nada de eso estaba sucediendo en ese momento, seguramente está en ese momento en su casa soña...-

 _-''Ni se te ocurra Nico-chan, tú y yo sabemos que no es así'' ._

Nico miró a su propia imagen del espejo que le miraba de manera burlona, apretó sus puños todo lo que pudo.

-Entonces, si dices que debí haber muerto en el accidente, ¿qué con eso? Nico está viva y nada importa ahora -dijo y una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque aquella sonrisa no iba a durar mucho.

 _-''Sí que importa Nico-chan, porque ahora por tu culpa tus amigas morirán''_ -dijo y Nico sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

-¿Eh...? -fue lo único que pudo decir al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ella estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

Pues que se detuviera, porque aquello no tenía gracia alguna.

-¿Las demás mo...morirán? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué iban ellas a morir por algo así?! ¡No tiene sentido! -estalló de repente Nico.

 _-''No tienes que gritarme, no se puede hacer nada, así son las cosas''._

-¡¿Cómo que así son las cosas?! ¡Eso no responde a nada! -volvió a exclamar con todas sus fuerzas la pelinegra.

 _-''Tuviste que haber muerto en ese accidente Yazawa Nico, pero como no lo hiciste ahora el destino que se supone que era para ti recaerá sobre tus amigas''._

-No puede ser... -murmuró la pelinegra mientras sentía que las ganas de vomitar volvían.

 _-''Eso no es todo''_ -dijo y la pelinegra volvió a posar su atención en su relfejo-. _''Cada día distinto, cada una de tus amigas morirá frente a tus ojos. Y justo cuando todo esté perdido volverás al punto de partida, y todo será como si no hubiera sucedido''._

-E-Entonces... si sólo lo dejo pasar todo volverá a la normalidad, o sea que no hay peligro alguno -dijo la pelinegra con una medio risita, iba a ser difícil ver a sus amigas morir una por una pero si no había peligro de nada podía soportarlo.

- _''Así no es como funciona Nico-chan. Tus amigas irán muriendo una por una y volverás a como todo era antes pero cuando la última de ellas muera...''_ -dijo y dejó la frase sin terminar para agregarle más supenso a la situación.

-¿Cuando la última muera, qué? -pregutó Nico impaciente por saber la respuesta.

 _-''El ciclo volverá a repetirse, pero esta vez no habrá punto de partida'' -_ dijo con aquella sonrisa que tanto molestaba a la pelinegra.

Nico cayó al suelo no soportando más aquello, ¿todas sus amigas iban a morir porque ella estaba viva? ¡Eso no era justo! Sintió unas náuseas aún mas grandes que antes, se llevó su mano a su boca y se dobló sobre sí misma. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

 _-''Antes has visto a Rin morir en un accidente, ¿verdad? Pues ella fue la primera. Ahora le toca a Hanayo y así sucesivamente. Pero..._ ''-dijo y aquella última palabra captó de nuevo la atención de Nico-. _''Puedes evitar que todo eso ocurra, pero es algo que debes descubrir por ti misma pequeña Nico. Pero recuerda, no tienes mucho tiempo. En tus manos están las vidas de las integrantes de_ μ's. _Hasta luego Nico-chan, te estaré viendo en todo momento'' -_ dijo y la voz se desvaneció.

Nico miró hacia el espejo y se dio cuenta que aquella malvada Nico había desaparecido.

-''En tus manos están las vidas de las integrantes de μ's'' -recordó la pelinegra las palabras de su doble.

Nico sacudió su cabeza y se levantó del suelo. La expresión de terror había desaparecido y ahora tenía una mirada seria, de determinación. Si su doble tenía razón ella aprovecharía aquella oporunidad y salvaría a sus amigas, no dejaría que a ellas les pasara algo malo.

-Hanayo, ¿eh...? No hay problema -dijo y salió del baño a toda velocidad topándose con sus amigas, quienes la habían venido a buscar preocupadas por si le hubiera podido pasar algo.

-¿Estás bien Nicocchi? Te fuiste de repente y estábamos preocupadas -dijo Nozomi con voz triste.

-No pasa nada, sólo me sentí un poco mareada, es todo -mintió a sus amigas, era imposible que les contara todo lo que había pasado en el baño.

La pelinegra desvió la mirada y la clavó en su amiga, quien tenía una expresión preocupada también.

-''La Nico malvada no especificó cuándo pasaría aquello, por lo que tendré que estar junto a ella siempre''.

-Esto... ¿Nico-chan...? -dijo Hanayo avergonzada al tener la mirada penetrante de su senpai clavada en ella.

Sin decir una palabra, Nico caminó hasta estar junto a Hanayo, le colocó una mano en el hombro y con la otra le hizo un gesto con su pulgar.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo hoy? -dijo Nico directo al grano, en una situación así no podía permitirse el irse por las ramas.

-¿Con usted...? ¿Adónde? -preguntó Hanayo desconcertada.

-A cualquier parte, tú sólo vente conmigo -dijo y Hanayo hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, después de todo le gustaba mucho la idea de compartir tiempo con su senpai, ya que podrían estar hablando de idols todo el tiempo.

-¡Eso no es justo nya! ¡Rin también quiere ir con Kayochin y Nico-chan! -exclamó la chica gato molesta por ser dejada a parte.

-No hay problema -dijo Nico y le dedicó su pulgar arriba.

-A-A mi tampoco me importaría unirme -dijo la pelirroja mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo. Tal vez no lo demostraba pero la idea de compartir tiempo a solas con su senpai la alegraba enormemente, aunque no estaría totalmente solas, pero se trataba de Rin y Hanayo, seguramente ellas dos se irían a lo suyo después de un rato.

Nico aceptó también el ofrecimiento de Maki, después de todo entre más mejor. Las demás chicas tuvieron que desistir de la invitación, ya que ellas tenían sus propios planes o más bien encargos, por lo que la salida grupal se haría otro día.

...

Las cuatro se encontraban recorriendo las mismas calles que habían recorrido cuando sucedió el accidente de Rin. Pero esta vez era diferente, en esta ocasión Nico estaba pendiente de Hanayo mientras caminaban. Cada vez que la pelinegra veía algo sospechoso ponía a su kouhai a salvo mientras ella se iba a inspeccionar el posible peligro, cuando comprobaba que todo era seguro continuaba con su camino.

Las chicas de primero veían aquel comportamiento confundidas, después de todo no era normal ver a Nico tan protectora. Cuando le preguntaron la razón de aquello Nico se excusó diciendo que sólo lo hacía para que no les pasara lo mismo que a ella.

Aunque en el fondo no mentía.

La tarde pasó de la manera más normal posible. Las cuatro fueron a comer en el restaurante de ramen que había captado la atención de la chica gato. Estuvieron ahí un rato y después todas se despidieron. Aunque tendría que haberse ido en dirección contraria Nico insistió en acompañar a todas las chicas a su casa, las de primero le preguntaron la razón curiosas y su senpai sólo dio la misma razón de antes.

Primero dejaron a Maki en su mansión, después a Rin, quien a regañadientes se separó de Hanayo y Nico, ya que creía que las dos chicas iban a tener una pijamada y no la iban a invitar.

-Cuando haga una-le dijo Nico para convencerla-, serás la primera a la que invite, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo y con esto convenció a la chica gato.

Después de que Rin se fuera a su casa sólo quedaron Hanayo y Nico. La más joven simplemente sonreía, después de todo le encantaba pasar el rato con sus amigas, y la pelinegra tenía una expresión seria, tal vez no lo dijera en voz alta pero por dentro estaba hecha un desastre, estuvo todo el día con los nervios a flor de piel temiendo a que algo pasara pero para su alivio nada pasó. Llegaron a la casa de la más joven y las dos se despidieron, Hanayo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa pero antes de que se marchara Nico agarró su mano reteniéndola. Hanayo se giró confundida al notar la mano de su senpai agarrar la suya.

-Esto...-dijo Nico sin saber muy bien qué palabras decir, después de todo había hecho aquello en un impulso-. Tú... Tú y Rin, y también Maki-chan y las demás, me importan muchísimo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Hanayo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al escuchar eso. Al igual que la pelinegra, Hanayo colocó su mano libre sobre la mano de su senpai y le dijo:

-Claro que lo sé, Rin-chan y también Maki-chan lo saben. Y me atrevería a decir que todas las demás también lo saben, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Nico soltó un largo suspiro y antes de que su kouhai pudiera decir algo la atrajo hacia sí misma y le dio un tierno abrazo cargado de cariño.

-Cuidate, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo Nico y lo único que Hanayo pudo responder fue con un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

Ambas se separaron y Nico esperó hasta que Hanayo cerrara la puerta para poder irse ella a su casa. Durante todo el recorrido se sintió ligera, como cuando haces una tarea difícil de manera perfecta. Nico creía que había logrado romper la cadena de fatalidades que se le venía encima y en ese momento se sentía en paz consigo misma.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en su casa entrando por la puerta, sus hermanos la recibieron como todos los días y su madre la saludó desde el sofá de la sala.

-¿Qué tal tu día con tus amigas? -preguntó su madre sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Estuvo bien, fuimos a comer a un restaurante y todo... -se interrumpió al prestarle atención a la televisión.

 _-''Ahora, en nuestra sección clásicos del ayer, la canción que tanto furor causó en los ochentas''_ -dijo el presentador y de repente pasó.

Aquella canción empezó a sonar en la televisión.

Durante todo el día Nico no prestó atención a aquella canción, simplemente decidió posar sus ojos sobre Hanayo pero el resto le dio igual, no había recordado que aquella canción era el gatillo para los accidentes que siempre pasaban.

-Vaya, recuerdo perfectamente esa canción, tú padre y yo siempre la escuchábamos.. ¡Nico! ¿Dónde vas a estas horas? -exclamó su madre al ver a su hija ponerse de nuevo los zapatos y dirigirse a la puerta.

La pelinegra no respondió a nada, simplemente se colocó de nuevo los zapatos y salió corriendo a la calle.

Corrió, corrió y corrió como nunca antes había lo había hecho en su vida. A pesar de que sus piernas estaban gritando debido al dolor la pelinegra ignoraba aquello, en su cabeza sólo estaba el llegar a la casa de su amiga lo más pronto posible.

-''¡Hanayo! ¡Por favor aguanta!'' -pensó Nico a medida que corría.

...

Era tarde.

Había tardado demasiado y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

Nico llegó a la casa de su amiga y apenas llegó notó el gran revuelo que había alrededor. Se acercó lentamente a la entrada y vio a Rin llorar desconsoladamente, miró más allá y pudo ver a los que ella creían que eran sus padres llorar abrazados.

Y de repente lo vio.

Por la puerta principal vio que salían dos paramédicos. Y entre ellos traían una camilla, que tenía encima una enorme bolsa negra. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la pelinegra mientras que unas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar hacia donde los paramédicos estaban pero antes de hacerlo se topó con Rin, miró a la chica gato y notó que estaba hecha un desastre.

-¿Qué... qué ha pasado? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Kayochin... Ella se cayó en el baño, al parecer se resvaló y... y... -dijo y volvió a romper a llorar.

Nico desvió la mirada y la clavó de nuevo en aquellos dos hombres, quienes estaban ahora montando el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga en la ambulancia con la intención de llevarla a la morgue.

La pelinegra retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared de la casa de enfrente. Nico sucumbió y cayó al suelo al no poder sostenerse más a sí misma. Las lágrimas habían ganado terreno y ahora sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

-''¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser cierto!'' -se gritó a sí misma mientras se desordenaba el pelo violentamente-. ''¡Eres una inútil! ¡Ni siquiera puedes salvar a tu amiga aún sabiendo que algo le va a pasar!''

En medio de su propia pena Nico escuchó aquella voz que tanto detestaba.

 _-''Te lo dije, no puedes evitar que todo esto pase Nico-chan, después de todo es tu culpa''_ -dijo aquella voz y soltó una risita.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! -gritó la pelinegra mientras se encogía sobre sí misma y se abrazaba las rodillas con sus brazos.

Cerró sus ojos todo lo posible en un vano intento de no ver lo que estaba pasando frente a ella, pero era inútil, aún podía escuchar perfectamente todo el alboroto que tenía lugar en la casa de Hanayo: la sirena de la ambulancia, el llanto de los padres de Hanayo y de Rin, la voz de la gente mientras hablaban de lo sucedido. Todo aquello lo podía escuchar con una claridad tan abrumadora que la pelinegra se sentía a punto de perder el control.

-¡Nico! ¡Nico! -escuchó que la llamaban pero ella simplemente lo ignoró, siguió aferrándose a sí misma con la intención de ahuyentar todo.

Alguien colocó su mano en su hombro y empezó a sacudirla rápidamente. Aquella persona siguió haciendo esto y también gritaba su nombre pero era inútil, Nico ya no estaba allí.

Se sintió abrumada y abrió los ojos.

Y allí estaba, en el tejado de la preparatoria mientras que todas las chicas la miraban con expresiones de preocupación.

La respiración de la pelinegra estaba agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante un buen tiempo. Desvió la mirada y la posó sobre cada integrante de μ's.

-Nico-dijo Eli-, ¿estás bien? Te he estado hablando y no respondías.

-Yo...-dijo Nico tratando de recobrar el control-. E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes... -dijo y esbozó un amago de sonrisa que no convenció a ninguna de las chicas.

-Pareces cansada, ¿quieres que tomemos un descanso? -preguntó la rubia de nuevo.

Nico aceptó el ofrecimiento y se sentó en el suelo mientras que apoyaba su espalda conta la reja de seguridad. Miró hacia el cielo y observó a las nubes seguir su curso natural.

-''Vosotras no tenéis que preocuparos de nada, simplemente estáis ahí todo el día sin hacer nada... Qué envidia me dais'' -pensó y desvió la mirada y la posó sobre sus amigas-.''No Nico, no puedes rendirte. Puede que con Rin y Hanayo no hayas tenido suerte pero aún tienes oportunidad de evitar que todo pase. Lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar una manera de evitar todo''-mientras pensaba esto su ojos exploraban a cada una de sus amigas-.'' ¿Quén será la siguiente? Si sigo el patrón la siguiente tendría que ser Maki-chan... No te preocupes tomate, no dejaré que te pase nada'' -pensó y se levantó de nuevo y se unió a sus amigas, quienes estaban hablando animadamente.

 _Esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien._


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

-Esto... ¿Dices que quieres que salgamos juntas, las dos? -preguntó Maki asombrada ante la propuesta de Nico.

La pelinegra la miró fijamente y con una sonrisa añadió:

-Así es, verás, he pensado que podríamos empezar a llevarnos mejor, así cuando nos toque bailar lo haremos mejor, y quién sabe, a lo mejor cuando vayas a componer una canción estarás más inspirada -dijo y le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.

Como respuesta el rostro de Maki se tornó del mismo color que su pelo, giró su cabeza y jugando con un mechón de pelo le respondió:

-¡Hmmp! No te creas tanto, el día que te utilice para componer una canción sabré que estoy acabada -dijo y se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, en realidad no lo decía en serio pero siempre era lo mismo: cada vez que la pelinegra le hablaba siempre le respondía de manera tan grosera.

 _Siempre eres así..._

-Sí, sí, como digas. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? -dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a Maki.

-B-Bueno... si no tengo otra opción-dijo y Nico dio como respuesta una exclamación victoriosa-. Dime, ¿vendrán Rin y Hanayo? -preguntó Maki tratando de no sonar muy obvia.

-No, no les dije nada, quería que sólo fuéramos las dos -dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Maki juraría que en ese momento sintió cómo su conrazón se detuvo durante un segundo al ver la sonrisa de Nico.

-D-De acuerdo-dijo e hizo todo lo posible para que su felicidad no se notara-, supongo que podemos intentarlo -dijo y esbozó una medio sonrisa.

Nico tomó la mano de Maki y la guió fuera de la preparatoria.

...

 _-''De acuerdo, Nico, esta vez no puedes arruinarlo. Ahora que sabes que Maki está en peligro tienes la ventaja. Aunque también fue así con Hanayo y mira lo que pasó... ¡Eso da igual! La clave está en la canción, cuando empiece a sonar sabrás en ese momento que la cosa va a suceder, por lo que tendás que buscar un lugar seguro''._

 _-''Es inútil Nico-chan, no puedes hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable'' -_ dijo la Nico malvada, que era el nombre que la pelinegra le había puesto a esa supuesta segunda Nico.

 _-''_ ¡Ja! Ya verás que lograré pararte, malvada Nico'' -respondió a su némesis.

 _-''Puede ser, pero a lo mejor te llevas un par de sorpresas hoy''._

-''¿A qué te refieres?'' -preguntó Nico confundida al escuchar aquello, pero la pregunta fue inútil, la otra Nico ni siquiera se dignó a responder, lo único que la chica de las coletas escuchó como respuesta fue aquella irritante risa que ella no soportaba.

-¿Sucede algo Nico-chan? -preguntó Maki confundida al ver a Nico con una expresión tan seria.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No pasa nada, tranquila -dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa a Maki, quien no se creyó del todo la respuesta de su amiga, después de todo desde hacía un par de días hacia acá había estado actuando de manera muy extraña.

 _Había empezado a actuar así desde aquel accidente._

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a los lugares que la pelinegra solía ir, o sea, todos los establecimientos relacionados ya sea directa o indirectamente con temática de idols. A pesar que a Maki aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo no podía ocultar el hecho de que se sentía extremadamente feliz de pasar un tiempo a solas con Nico, ya que rara vez ambas se encontraban solas, siempre había alguien que se interponía entre las dos, y esto enfurecía enormemente a Maki. Por eso tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad que se le había presentado y acercarse todo lo posible a Nico-chan, de esta manera ambas se convertirían en íntimas amigas, ¿y quién sabe?, a lo mejor se convertían en algo más.

 _-''No estaría nada mal...''-_ pensó la pelirroja y en seguida sacudió su cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos-. _''¡No Maki! Tienes que concertrarte. Ahora no es momento para pensar en esas cosas, a lo mejor en el futuro pero ahora no''_.

-Maki, ¡Maki! -exclamó Nico al lado del oído de la chica de segundo.

-¡¿S-Sí?! -respondió esta asustada.

-Te preguntaba si querías ir a comer algo, conozco un buen sitio.

-C-Claro que me gustaría...

-Estupendo-dijo y volvió a agarrar la mano de la menor-. Vamos, está por aquí cerca.

Nico guió a Maki hasta un acogedor restaurante familiar. En realidad aquel establecimiento no tenía nada de especial salvo que el ambiente que tenía era muy agradable. Ambas chicas se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, desde allí las chicas eran capaces de ver todo lo que sucedía en el exterior. La pelinegra le comunicó a su acompañante que ella invitaba por ese día pero que no se pasara, ya que no disponía de tanto presupuesto ese día.

Mientras Maki ordenaba la pelinegra empezó a recordar todo el día que habían pasado juntas, durante toda la tarde no había pasado nada, ninguna muestra de peligro, aunque fuera pequeña. Nada de nada. A pesar de que esto tendría que significar buenas noticias para Nico en realidad ella no pensaba así, ya que era verdad de que nada peligroso se les había presentado durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntas eso no significaba que no iba a ocurrir. Nico sabía muy bien esto, y era debido a una cosa: aún no había escuchado la canción. Ella había aprendido que en cuanto aquella melodía empezara a sonar una cuenta atrás se activaba y la tragedia se volvía inminente. Por eso era que Nico estaba tan preocupada, la canción no había sonado en ningún momento de la tarde, y la pelinegra temía que lo hiciera cuando ya ambas estuvieran separadas. En medio de todos estos pensamientos lo pedidos de ambas llegaron, esto devolvió a la pelinegra a la realidad. Durante un par de segundos observó la comida fijamente y a continuación procedió a ingerirla.

...

Nada. Absolutamente nada había pasado. La maldita canción se resistía a sonar. Todo esto estaba sacando de quisio a la pelinegra, ¿por qué no se hacía presente de una vez para poder evitar el desastre y enseñarle una lección a la Nico malvada? Pero no, nada sucedía y ahora Nico se encontraba acompañando a Maki a su casa. La pelirroja por su parte venía como en las nubes, de verdad que le había encantado pasar la tarde con su senpai, aunque hubo momentos en los que estaba como ida, como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas. Aquello molestó a Maki, ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar en otra cosa mientras que estaba con ella? A pesar de que estuvo a punto de recriminarle esto decidió no hacerlo, ya que después de todo Nico se tomó la molestia de invitarla a salir y de pasar la tarde con ella.

Llegaron a la estación de metro donde Maki se tenía que bajar pero la pelinegra se bajó también con ella, alegando que si no la acompañaba hasta su puerta no iba a estar tranquila, a la pelirroja le gustó el hecho de que su senpai se preocupara tanto por ella. Llegaron hasta un cruce de calle y esperaron hasta que el semáforo cambiara, una vez se puso en rojo ambas chicas se dispusieron a cruzar la calle pero justo en ese momento sucedió.

La canción empezó a sonar.

En medio del cruce Nico se detuvo y empezó a mirar a todos lados con la intención de descubrir la fuente de la música. Justo frente a ellas, uno de los coches que esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera de nuevo en verde para poder avanzar tenía la radio a todo volumen y la pelinegra podía escuchar la canción claramente.

-¿Sucede algo Nico-chan? -preguntó Maki confundida al ver que Nico se detuvo en medio de la vía.

-¡Vamos! -exclamó de repente la pelinegra tomando la mano de la menor.

Nico condujo a Maki hasta al otro lado de la calle y la puso junto a la pared mientras que ella se colocaba frente a ella. La pelirroja, confundida, le preguntó a su senpai qué estaba pasando pero Nico no le respondió nada, ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo salir de eso ilesas.

-''¿Dónde? ¿Por dónde vendrá? ¿Será un coche? ¿Algo que caerá del cielo? O... ¿un ladrón o algo así tal vez? No puede ser, estamos en plena vía pública, no creo que alguien se arriesgue así'' -pensaba Nico mientras veía en todas las direcciones-''Lo más probable es que se trate de un coche. De acuerdo, lo que haremos será apartarnos de la carretera todo lo posible''.

En medio de todos estos pensamientos el teléfono de la pelinegra empezó a sonar, pero no fue sólo el de ella, el de Maki también empezó a sonar. La pelinegra agarró su teléfono mientras maldecía por lo bajo, ¿a quién se le ocurría llamarla justo en ese momento? Sin perder más tiempo contestó la llamada.

- _¡Nicocchi! -_ exclamó Nozomi al otro lado de la línea, el tono de voz que usó no le gustó para nada a la pelinegra.

-¿Nozomi? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la pelinegra, desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Maki también estaba hablando por teléfono.

 _-¡Es terrible! ¡Se trata de Umi! ¡Ha sufrido un accidente!_ -exclamó Nozomi alterada.

Nico sintió justo en ese momento que su mundo se venía abajo.

-¿Eh...? ¿U-Umi...? -fue lo único que pudo responder la pelinegra.

 _-¡Así es! ¡Ven rápido! Estamos en el hospital de la familia de Maki_ -dijo y colgó la llamada.

Nico desvió la mirada y vio en Maki la misma expresión que ella tenía en ese momento. Sin decir nada más ambas empezaron a correr en dirección al hospital de la familia de la pelirroja.

...

Ambas chicas llegaron a las puertas del hospital de la familia Nishikino donde fueron recibidas por el resto de las integrantes del grupo. Nico notó la ausencia de Kotori y Honoka, cuando le preguntó a Nozomi dónde estaban esta le dijo que estaban junto a Umi en su habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -preguntó Maki.

-No lo sé muy bien... pero por lo que he podido escuchar Umi, Kotori y Honoka se encontraban en un restaurante y al parecer algo pasó allí pero ninguna de las dos nos ha querido decir qué pasó realmente... -dijo Nozomi y clavó la vista en el suelo.

-''¡¿No se supone que había un orden?! ¿Por qué se han saltado a Maki-chan y han ido directamente a por Umi?!'' -pensó Nico enojada al escuchar la historia de su amiga.

 _-''Creí habértelo dicho Nico-chan, que a lo mejor te ibas a llevar una sorpresa hoy''_ -dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza.

-''¡¿A esto te referías?! ¡No creí que esto fuera a suceder! ¡Esto no es justo!'' -gritó Nico para sus adentros y como respuesta volvió a escuchar aquella molesta risa.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver cómo está Umi -dijo Eli y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Las chicas se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la habitación donde la arquera estaba internada. El miedo y la desesperación se habían apoderado del cuerpo de cada una de las chicas. Varias de ellas estaban a punto de romper a llorar pero la que estaba seguramente peor que todas era Nico, quien por dentro sentía que todo aquello había pasado por su culpa.

-''Por favor, por favor, que se encuentre bien...'' -se decía internamente Nico mientras corría hacia la habitación de Umi.

Llegaron hasta el pasillo de la habitación y allí, justo frente a la puerta estaban los padres de Umi y Honoka y Kotori, las dos chicas, al igual que los padres de la arquera, se abrazaban mutuamente mientras lloraban. El médico que estaba con ellos miraba al suelo sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

-No... -murmuró Nico antes de volver a correr.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el médico y agarrándolo por la camisa le gritó en la cara.

-¡¿Cómo está?! ¿Cómo se encuentra Umi? -exclamó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía que unas diminutas lágrimas se formaban en la órbita de sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero Sonoda-san... ella... ha fallecido -dijo y Nico le soltó la camisa.

Las demás chicas, al escuchar aquello rompieron a llorar mientras se abrazaban las unas a las otras. Nico retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que de nuevo se había equivocado y no podía haber salvado a una querida amiga.

-No... -murmuró mientras veía la puerta de la que una vez fue Umi.

-Nico, ¡Nico! -escuchó que alguien gritó su nombre.

Y volvió de nuevo al punto de inicio.

La pelinegra miró alrededor suyo y se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en el tejado en medio de la práctica.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás fuera de ritmo -le dijo Eli medio molesta.

Nico no dijo nada, miró hacia un lado y observó a Umi, quien estaba sana y salva.

-''Otra vez...'' -se dijo a sí misma.

Nico caminó hasta colocarse justo frente a la pared y lo que hizo a continuación dejó a todas las chicas sin habla. Apoyando sus manos en la pared la pelinegra echó su cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo y con fuerza estrelló su frente contra la pared, repitió esta acción otras tres veces hasta que un hilo de sangre empezó a manar de su frente. Después empezó a darle puñetazos a la pared. Uno, dos, tres, daba igual cuantos le diera a la pared, no era suficiente, los nudillos de la pelinegra estaban destrozados, la sangre le goteaba de la mano derecha y estaban empezando a formar un pequeño charco de sangre.

-Maldición, maldición, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía dándoles golpes a la pared.

-¡Nico! ¡Detente! -exclamó Eli mientras restringía los movimientos de la pelinegra.

Para sorpresa de la rubia la pequeña idol era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba ser y le costó mucho trabajo reducirla, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Rin y de Umi la chica de las coletas se habría soltado de nuevo y habría empezado a golpear la pared de nuevo. Después de mucho trabajo entre las tres lograron tirarla al suelo.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería -dijo Maki después de haber revisado la mano derecha de Nico y comprobar que estaba hecha un desastre.

Para sorpresa de todas Nico seguía revolviéndose en el suelo con la intención de soltarse.

-Nicocchi... -murmuró Nozomi al ver así a su amiga.

Después de un par de minutos de forcejeo Nico por fin se quedó quieta. Lentamente, y con mucho cuidado, Eli y Umi la levantaron del suelo.

-¿Vas a dejar que te llevemos a la enfermería? -preguntó Uim a su lado.

Nico se giró en dirección de la voz de la chica y lo que la arquera vio la dejó sin habla: aquellos ojos que estaban sobre ella no se parecían en nada a los que la pequeña idol solía tener, todo el amor y carisma se habían ido, ahora no había nada, el brillo característico de Nico ya no estaban. Sus ojos estaban apagados.

La chica de las coletas no respondió nada, simplemente hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta de Umi.

-De acuerdo, vamos Eli-senpai -dijo y ambas chicas guiaron a Nico hacia la enfermería.

Detrás de ellas venían el resto de las integrantes con caras de evidente preocupación. Todas querían saber qué le había pasado a Nico para que actuara de esa forma.

Pero eso era algo que no podían saber por nada del mundo...


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

-Y... Listo -dijo el doctor una vez que terminó con la mano de la pelinegra.

Nico no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir con su cabeza cuando el doctor le dijo que ya había acabado. La chica se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia la salida pero fue interceptada por Nozomi, quien le dijo que la acompañaría a su casa.

Las tres chicas de tercero salieron de la consulta del doctor Nishikino dejando solamente allí a padre e hija.

-Muchas gracias por todo papá -dijo Maki una vez estuvieron solos.

-No es nada princesa. Pero, ¿se puede saber qué le ha pasado en la frente y en la mano? Parece como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado por encima.

-Nosotras tampoco lo sabemos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente empezó a herirse a sí misma? -preguntó el doctor asombrado.

-Me temo que es así. Estábamos ensayando y de repente empezó a darse contra la pared. Si no llega a ser por Eli se habría herido mucho más.

-Es algo extraño... Pero sí te diré una cosa: se trata de su mirada. He visto esa mirada muchas veces y siempre es de personas que han tenido experiencias traumáticas.

-¿Experiencias traumáticas? -preguntó Maki interesada.

-Así es. Por lo que te lo diré a ti: será mejor que tengas un ojo sobre esa senpai tuya, al verla no me dio buena espina.

-Entiendo... Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias papá -dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre.

La pelirroja abandonó la oficina y se unió a las demás.

Todas las chicas veían preocupadas a cierta pelinegra, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra en todo este tiempo.

-Contusiones en la frente y el dedo anular y meñique destrozados -dijo Eli leyendo la hoja que el doctor les había dado.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Nico? -preguntó esta vez Umi.

Nico ni siquiera miró a la arquera. Simplemente se empezó a alejar lentamente de allí. Las demás empezaron a seguirla al verla.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Eli y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Nico?

-No pasa nada... -respondió Nico y se alejó de nuevo dejando allí a todas sus amigas.

Eli quiso seguir insistiéndole a la chica pero Nozomi posó su mano en su hombro en señal de que se detuviera. La rubia le iba a decir algo a su amiga pero cuando vio su rostro las palabras murieron en su garganta.

-Creo que lo mejor será que la dejemos por hoy -dijo Nozomi y todas decidieron hacerle caso, aunque en realidad quisieran otra cosa.

Las demás se quedaron observando la espalda de la pelinegra mientas esta se alejaba. Aquello desde luego no les gustaba en nada, desde hacía un buen tiempo que la pelinegra estaba así de rara.

...

Nico se encontraba frente a las puertas de la preparatoria. En realidad no quería estar allí, había intentando faltar pero sabía que aquello preocuparía a sus amigas y ya lo había hecho mucho cuando empezó a auto flagelarse contra la pared el día anterior.

Cuando había llegado a su casa casi les da algo a su madre ya sus hermanas cuando la vieron así, por dentro se recriminó a sí misma por hacer que todas se preocuparan.

 _De verdad que eres una inútil..._

-Lo soy... -se dijo a sí misma.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró y se encontró con Nozomi y Eli, quienes le estaban sonriendo. A pesar del gesto la pelinegra sabía en el fondo que lo estaban forzando.

-Buenos días Nicocchi -dijo Nozomi tratando de imitar su usual tono de voz.

-H-Hola... -respondió la pelinegra casi susurrando.

-¿Qué tal te fue anoche? -preguntó de nuevo Nozomi.

-Bien...Llegué a casa sana y salva, como puedes ver.

-Nico...-dijo Eli rompiendo su actuación-. Queremos saber qué te pasó, por favor, no nos ocultes nada, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte.

Nico abrió la boca para contarles todo: el cómo tuvo que haber muerto en aquel accidente de coche; el que pudiera ver cómo cada una de ellas iba a morir; el que una vez terminada la secuencia todas iban a morir de verdad; y lo más importante: que todo era culpa suya. Pero cuando cuando contarles todo sintió un frío atroz por todo su cuerpo, sintió que sus extremidades se entumecían y que la lengua se le agarrotaba.

 _-''No te recomiendo que lo hagas''_ -dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza- _''Si les cuentas todo el orden dará igual y todas morirán de golpe''._

-Yo...-dijo Nico con tono inseguro-. Yo... estaba muy nerviosa por el Love Live y por eso empecé a golpearme.

-¿Sólo por eso...? -dijo Eli asombrada al saber la razón.

-Así es. Después de todo es un evento muy importante y no quiero que todo salga mal por mi culpa.

Eli la miró no muy segura pero al ver que no iba a sacar nada de la pelinegra decidió no seguir intentando, ya se enteraría de la razón más adelante.

-De acuerdo-dijo Eli después de varios segundos-. Será mejor que vayamos a clases o si no llegaremos tarde -dijo y se empezó a alejar acompañada de Nozomi.

Nico las observó alejarse a ambas mientras que una enorme tristeza la invadía.

 _Y pensar que en algún momento les tocaría a ellas._

...

El día había pasado de lo más normal. Nada de incidentes ni de canciones sonando de repente y augurando malos acontecimientos.

Ahora estaban todas reunidas en el tejado. La práctica había terminado y ahora todas se disponían a ir a sus casas. Durante toda la práctica a Nico se le había dicho que descansara en una esquina y que no hiciera nada imprudente. Aquello era normal, fue lo que pensó la peliengra, ya que tan sólo el día anterior había hecho preocupar a todas sus amigas.

-''Rin, Hanayo y Umi... Tan sólo tres de ocho, si me pongo a pensarlo tampoco voy tan mal. Aún tengo cinco oportunidades más. Me duele decir esto pero no todo está perdido...'' -pensó y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en la salida.

Allí se encontró con Rin, Hanayo, Maki, Umi, Nozomi y Eli quiénes habían estado hablando sobre el Love Live y de lo emocionadas que estaban. La pelinegra se acercó a ellas y de repente pasó: de la nada aquella canción empezó a sonar. Nico se acercó a toda velocidad hacia donde ellas estaban.

-Vaya-dijo Eli-, esa canción es muy popular en Rusia -añadió al escuchar la música en un coche que estaba próximo.

La pelinegra se colocó frente a las chicas y empezó a mirarlas una por una. Terminó de contar y tuvo un mal presentimiento ya que faltaban dos integrantes.

-¿Dónde están Kotori y Honoka? -preguntó Nico de repente.

-Dijeron que tenían que irse antes-le respondió Umi-. La madre de Honoka las llamó para pedirles un favor.

Nico no respondió nada, simplemente empezó a correr en la dirección en que se habían ido. Las demás chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Nico correr de repente.

La pelinegra llegó hasta la calle principal pero no era capaz de encontrar a ninguna de las dos.

-''No pueden estar muy lejos'' -pensó mientras trataba de idear un plan.

Las demás chicas llegaron hasta donde Nico estaba ya que querían saber qué estaba pasando con su amiga.

-¿Sabes por dónde se han ido? -le preguntó la pelinegra a Umi.

-Tuvieron que haber tomado el autobús, según Honoka así se ahorra más tiempo.

Nico iba a decirle algo más pero justo cuando abrió su boca escuchó un gran estruendo. Se giró y pudo observar a varias personas que corrían hacia una dirección. La pelinegra sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Sin decir nada empezó a caminar hacia donde la multitud se dirigía.

-¡Un autobús acaba de tener un accidente! -exclamó una de las personas que estaban allí.

Nico escuchó aquellas palabras aterrada. Apenas se había recuperado de la tragedia de Umi y en seguida otra pasa, y para empeorar las cosas esta vez eran dos de sus amigas. La pequeña Idol llegó hasta donde había un gran grupo y trató de abrirse paso a través de este, como consecuencia se ganó varios insultos provenientes de las demás personas.

Nico llegó hasta el otro extremo y allí vio un autobús volcado el cual tenía una fuga de combustible.

-S-Seguro que no es ese el autobús en el que iban... -se dijo a sí misma pero un grito la hizo darse cuenta de su error.

-¡Honoka! ¡Kotori! -gritó Umi mientras se dirigía hacia donde el autobús siniestrado estaba.

De no ser por Eli y Rin la arquera se habría lanzado de frente con la intención de rescatar a sus amigas, y menos mal que la detuvieron, porque justo cuando lo hicieron el autobús se prendió en llamas y una gran bola de fuego surgió en medio de la calle.

-No... -murmuró Nico y empezó a caminar hacia la bola de fuego.

La chica cayó sobre sus rodillas y pegó su frente al suelo mientras que las lágrimas brotaban descontroladamente de sus ojos. Otra vez la había fastidiado, no había sido capaz de proteger a sus amigas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas mientras que se aislaba a sí misma de todo el revuelo que se había formado a su alrededor.

Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró de nuevo en el tejado de la escuela rodeada de sus amigas, quienes la veían preocupada. Nico no dijo nada, empezó a caminar hacia la salida y abrió la puerta. Cuando lo hizo notó que un vendaje cubría su mano.

-''¿Mi mano está herida...?'' -se preguntó al ver el estado de su mano.

La chica fue hasta el salón del club y se sentó en su sitio de siempre. Se quedó allí mirando hacia el techo varios minutos hasta que escuchó que la puerta del club se abría, desvió la mirada y descubrió a las otras chicas, quienes la habían seguido hasta allí .

-Hey -dijo Nico con una medio sonrisa.

-¿Te sucede algo Nico?-preguntó Eli preocupada-. Primero fue lo de ayer con tu mano y ahora te vas así sin decir nada.

-No pasa nada -dijo la pelinegra sin apartar la mirada del techo.

-Mientes-dijo de repente Nozomi-. Mientes, lo sé, Ericchi lo sabe, todas lo sabemos. ¿Por qué no nos dices simplemente qué es lo que pasa?

Nico miró a su amiga durante varios segundos, quien por su parte trataba todo lo posible que su faceta de chica dura no se viniera abajo, no sabía le porqué pero el ser el objetivo de aquellos ojos no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-''Sabía que te darías cuenta tarde o temprano, siempre haces lo mismo, a veces incluso te odio por eso...''-pensó la pelinegra y soltó un largo suspiro al ver que no podía seguir escondiéndolo más-. ''¿Qué más da? La Nico malvada dijo que todas morirían de golpe pero sólo quedan tres vivas''. De acuerdo-dijo Nico atrayendo la atención de todas-, os diré porqué estoy así, os lo contaré todo -dijo y todas las chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

Nico miró a cada una de ellas y soltó un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa.

-La razón por la cual he estado así es porque... Estáis en peligro -dijo y los ojos de todas se abrieron todo lo posible.

-¿Que todas estamos en peligro?-dijo después de varios segundos Umi-. Explíquese por favor.

-No sé cómo puedo explicarlo en realidad, porque ni yo misma logro comprenderlo del todo. Pero lo único que sé es que estáis en peligro, y todo es por mi culpa.

-¿T-Tu culpa? -exclamó Maki sorprendida.

-Así es-dijo y se levantó de su sitio-. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, no dejaré que os pase nada -dijo y se dirigió hacia la salida pero una mano le impidió el paso.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?-le dijo Nozomi a Nico con una mirada amenazante-. Primero nos cuentas esa historia barata y luego te marchas, ¿crees que te voy a dejar ir así de fácil?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con que me dejes ir Nozomi, es algo que yo tengo que... -dijo y fue interrumpida de nuevo por la chica del tarot.

-¡Cállate! Me da igual si estamos en peligro o no. Lo que me importa es que has estado en una situación difícil y ni siquiera te has dignado en contárnoslo. Dime, ¿quén te crees que eres para hacerlo?

-Y-Yo... -en realidad la pelinegra no podía responder a nada a la lógica tan aplastante de su amiga.

-¿Lo ves? No sabes qué decir. Y por querer hacerlo todo tú mira cómo has acabado, ¡si apenas te puedes mantener en pie! -dijo y Nico sintió un enorme cansancio en su cuerpo.

Estaba harta, harta de no poder hacer nada por sus amigas y verlas morir una detrás de otra sin poder evitarlo. Nico abandonó ese vanal acto que había estado interpretando durante los últimos días. Ninguna de las chicas, ni siquiera Nozomi se esperaba que Nico empezase a llorar en medio del club. Nozomi caminó hasta ella y la estrechó en sus brazos, la pelinegra por su parte le devolvió el gesto.

-L-Lo siento por eso... -murmuró Nico después de varios segundos mientras intentaba enjugarse las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes. Estaré aquí siempre que quieras -le respondió su amiga mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

-Ahora me siento mejor, gracias Nozomi -dijo y se separó de su amiga.

-¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cómo afrontar tu problema?

Nico desvió la mirada y la posó sobre su mano, que aún seguía vendada. Luego miró a todas las chicas, una por una, quienes estaban ansiosas por saber qué era lo que la pelinegra tenía pensado.

-No sé muy bien qué hacer... Hasta ahora siempre iba planeando todo sobre la marcha pero no me ha servido de nada.

-Dices que estamos todas en peligro, ¿no es así?-preguntó Maki y su senpai le hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza-. De acuerdo, ¿y qué te parece si nos alejamos del peligro?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó la pelinegra interesada en el plan de su kouhai.

-Podemos ir a una de las casas de mis padres, allí estaremos a salvo.

-No lo sé... ¿No nos meteremos en problemas por eso? -preguntó Hanayo no muy segura de la idea que su amiga había dicho.

-No hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Kotori con su típica sonrisa-, hablaré con mi madre y le inventaré alguna excusa. Seguro que nos dejará.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó de repente Eli-. ¡Comienza la operación para salvar nuestras vidas! -dijo y todas las chicas soltaron exclamaciones de emoción.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos? -preguntó Rin a Maki.

-Si todo sale bien nos podremos ir el mismo viernes.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó esta vez Honoka-. ¡Debemos prepararnos! ¡μ's tendrá un viaje de entrenamiento!

-Honoka, recuerda la verdadera razón por la que vamos a hacer esto -dijo Umi reprendiendo a su amiga.

-Tranquilas chicas, no hace falta pelear -dijo Kotori haciendo de mediadora.

Ahora todas las chicas se habían sumergido en su propia conversación, unas hablaban sobre lo que harían una vez estuvieran allí, ya que era bien sabido que la familia Nishikino poseía propiedades preciosas. Otras de las chicas expresaban por el contrario su preocupación. Pero ninguna tenía miedo en sí, ya que todas se estaban apoyando entre ellas.

-''Muchísimas gracias a todas'' -pensó Nico con una sonrisa al ver la escena frente a ella.

-¿Ves que era más fácil pedirnos ayuda directamente? En vez de cargar con todo tú sola -dijo Nozomi una vez se colocó junto a la pelinegra.

-Tienes razón-admitió la pelinegra-, como siempre.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, la escuela ya va a cerrar -dijo y le ofreció su mano a la pelinegra.

Nico miró la mano de su amiga durante unos segundos antes de tomarla. No pudo evitarlo, pero en sus labios se formó una sonrisa al saber que ellas estaban ahí para apoyarla.

-''Esta vez sí que te ganaré'' -pensó Nico y apretó el agarre en la mano de Nozomi.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

En su cama, tendida, Nico se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación fijamente. En la tarde todas habían acordado realizar un viaje a una de las propiedades de la familia Nishikino para poder estar a salvo de lo que sea que las estuviera siguiendo. Como buenamente pudo Nico les dio una débil noción de lo que estaba pasando ya que no sabía cómo, o mas bien no quería decirles la verdad.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos con la intención de dormirse, tal vez no lo dijera en voz alta pero en realidad estaba muerta del cansancio, todo este asunto de las muertes de las integrantes estaban acabando con sus fuerzas, tanto físicas como mentales. A punto estuvo de caer dormida cuando escuchó un ruido extraño más allá de la puerta.

Se levantó de su lecho lentamente y caminó hasta la puerta, respirando profundamente agarró el pomo de la puerta y procedió a abrirla lentamente, pero antes de abrirla del todo desvió la mirada hacia el espejo que tenía en su habitación y vio su reflejo: la estaba mirando fijamente, con una expresión seria que no creería propia de ella. Esto sobresaltó a la pequeña idol debido a que ella podría jurar que en ese momento su rostro no tenía aquella expresión. De repente el reflejo le dedicó una medio sonrisa, Nico tragó saliva al ver aquello, en otras circunstancias habría salido corriendo al ver algo tan aterrador pero por alguna razón no era miedo lo que sentía en ese momento sino más bien una excitación, cierto nerviosismo característico de las situaciones importantes.

Nico sacudió su cabeza, ya se encargaría más tarde del porqué su reflejo le estaba sonriendo o del porqué a pesar de ser de noche era capaz de ver perfectamente en su habitación.

-Seguro que es por la luz de la luna -se dijo a sí misma en un intento de convencerse pero ella sabía muy en el fondo que no era así.

Abrió la puerta del todo y se encontró en el pasillo de su casa. Todo estaba sumido en un absoluto silencio. La pelinegra miró a ambos lados pero no vio nada, sólo el pasillo que tan bien conocía y que ahora se le parecía larguísimo. Dio un paso vacilante, sintió el frío de la medera recorrerle el interior de su cuerpo. Su respiración se había tornado pesada y lenta, pasó junto a la habitación de su madre y pasó junto a las habitaciones de sus hermanas y hermano. Llegó hasta la sala de estar pero no vio nada allí, la pelinegra soltó un largo suspiro al comprobar que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de regresar a su habitación pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿No vas a acompañarme?

La pequeña idol se giró lentamente al escuchar aquella voz que tan bien conocía, y allí estaba Nico, _la otra Nico,_ bebiendo lo que al parecer era té de una taza. Estaba vistiendo su uniforme y tenía sus coletas a cada lado hechas. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, la otra Nico le ofreció un asiento que ella aceptó a regañadientes.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?-preguntó después de varios segundos, la pelinegra le respondió con un gesto negativo-. Tú te lo pierdes.

 _La Nico malvada,_ como la pelinegra solía llamarla estaba ahora frente a ella, bien podría lanzarse sobre ella y darle su merecido pero sintió que sería inútil, si aquella chica era capaz de poner las vidas de sus amigas en peligro por una razón que a ella le parecía irracional entonces no tendría problemas encargándose de ella.

-Está muy bueno, me gustaría que me digas la marca.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -la interrumpió Nico.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a una vieja amiga?

-Tú y yo no somos amigas.

-Créeme cariño, de todas las chicas de ese grupo tuyo de idols y de tu familia soy la que mejor te conoce.

-¿Eras tú la del espejo, cuando estaba a punto de salir? -preguntó la pelinegra con la intención de cambiar el tema.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. A lo mejor era otra Nico, somos muchas después de todo.

-¿Cómo que muchas? Eso no es posible.

-Sigues negándote a admitirlo pero tendrás que hacerlo eventualmente- _la Nico malvada_ se acercó a la otra chica y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos-, eres la más complicada de todas, Nico-chan.

-¿La más qué? -preguntó confundida.

-Piénsalo-siguió hablando sin prestarle atención-, esa chica, Honoka, sólo piensa en divertirse al igual que Rin. Hanayo sólo se centra en no causar problemas y en qué tipo de arroz comerá. Umi, sólo se preocupa de las formas y Kotori en tener una vida pacífica. La chica rusa, Eli, es más de lo mismo: quedar bien, hacer todo como se debe y a dormir. Nozomi al principio era más como tú pero se dejó influenciar por el mundo de las idols y la diversión. Y esa chica Maki...

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ella es la peor de todas. Se cree una víctima sólo porque su familia ha decidio que sería una doctora y que a lo mejor tendría que casarse con otra persona para ampliar aún mas su influencia. Alega que su libertad y su opinión no se escucha, creyendo que eso es lo peor de todo, pero eso no es así, ¿verdad Nico-chan? Yo sé qué es lo que piensas.

-N-No sé de qué me hablas... -Nico desvió su mirada al sentir los ojos rojos de la otra Nico sobre ella, la pelinegra sabía a qué se refería, más de una vez lo había pensado pero nunca lo había dicho.

-Lo diré por ti entonces, pero sólo porque estamos teniendo un momento tan íntimo como este: si tú estuvieras en su posición seguro que no dejarías escapar una oportunidad tan buena como esa, ¿no es así? La oportunidad de tener la ciudad, no, el país en tus manos. Pero no, esa chica Maki sólo se preocupa de que no puede divertirse como quiere y no ve las cosas realmente importantes, al igual que las demás integrantes de μ's.

-¿Has acabado? -preguntó Nico cuando el silencio se hizo presente.

-No. Hay algo más que debo decirte: es sobre ti y las otras miembros. Eres perjudicial para ellas Nico, al igual que ellas lo son para ti-la chica se fijó en la reacción de Nico, que era la que esperaba-. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Ellas brillan mucho Nico, incluso Maki que con toda su seriedad se divierte tanto como Honoka o Rin. En cambio tú, hay una sombra sobre ti, siempre la has tenido y siempre la tendrás. Has intentado hacer que desaparezca tratando de convertirte en idol y hacer que tanto tú como los demás brillen pero ves que no es posible. Tu primer proyecto fracasó rotundamente y ahora con μ's, a pesar de que las cosas vas bien esa sombra que mencioné antes sigue ahí. Nozomi también la tenía, al igual que las otras miembros pero esa sombra sólo era miedo a estar solas pero contigo es difente, ¿no es así?

-¡Cállate!-exclamó y se levantó de su sitio-. Tú no sabes nada sobre...-avanzó hasta la otra Nico pero antes de llegar hasta ella se tropezó y perdió el equilibrio pero fue capaz de recomponerse, cuando levantó la cabeza se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación-. ¿Eh...?

-Al parecer sigues cansada, será mejor que duermas un poco, mientras tanto iré a divertirme con tus hermanas.

Nico escuchó aquello y sintió una ira crecer dentro de ella. Corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera quiso emprender el camino hasta la habitación de sus hermanas pero lo que vio la dejó de piedra: no había tal pasillo, sólo la puerta de su habitación repetida una y otra vez a la vez que habían cientos de Nicos que miraban a su derecha confundidas, era como una casa de los espejos gigante.

La pelinegra giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio lo mismo: su puerta una y otra vez y otra vez las Nicos mirando en la dirección en que ella lo hacía.

-¿Qué demonios...? -retrocedió unos pasos sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Tropezó con algo que no supo decir y cayó al suelo, cuando volvió a levantarse se encontraba en su clase. Pero aquello no era todo: ahí en las primeras filas estaban sentadas todas las chicas: Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Eli y Nozomi. Todas tenían miradas de concentración a la vez que leían lo que al parecer eran libros de texto de la escuela.

Nico se acercó hasta Nozomi e intentó llamar su atención pero no era posible, era como si ella no estuviera allí o como si no pudieran verla ni oírla. Intentó esta vez con Eli pero fue más de lo mismo, no quiso rendirse y lo intentó con cada una de ellas pero ninguna dio señales de notar su presencia.

-Podrías parar de una vez, es molesto verte caminar tanto -dijo una voz al fondo de la clase.

Nico levantó la mirada y se encontró a otra Nico con una mirada molesta, pero esta Nico era diferente, tenía el cabello suelto y su uniforme era totalmente negro, incluso el cárdigan.

-No seas tan mala con ella, después de todo ha tenido una mala noche -escuchó otra voz al otro lado de la clase.

Allí estaba Nico, pero esta vez sí tenía las coletas hechas y su uniforme era normal. También tenía una sonrisa radiante y la estaba mirando fijamente.

La pelinegra iba a preguntarles algo pero se detuvo al recordar de repente las palabras de la _Nico malvada:_

 _''Tal vez sí, tal vez no. A lo mejor era otra Nico, somos muchas después de todo.''_

-¡De acuerdo chicas! La clase va a empezar -exclamó una voz detrás de ella.

La idol se giró y vio a la Nico malvada vistiendo ropa de maestro y con unas gafas.

-Yazawa Nico-san, podría por favor tomar asiento por favor.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer Nico caminó hasta un asiento libre y se sentó entre las dos copias de ella.

-¿No son adorables?-preguntó Nico refiriéndose a las integrantes de μ's-. Estudiando tan apasionadamente, aunque todo será en vano, después de todo morirán por culpa tuya.

-Por favor dime qué es todo esto... -preguntó la pelinegra desesperadamente.

-Es sólo un sueño que estás teniendo Nico-chan-dijo y consultó su reloj-. De hecho, estás a punto de despertar. Pero antes de que te vayas déjame darte un último consejo: será mejor que resuelvas todo hoy, después de todo cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-Sigo sin entender todo esto...

-Y tampoco espero que lo hagas-caminó hasta la pelinegra y se colocó frente a ella-. _Un, deux, trois_ -dijo y chascó sus dedos frente a los ojos de Nico.

La alarma de su teléfono móvil arrancó a Nico del mundo de los sueños. La pelinegra se incorporó rápidamente en su cama y miró a su alrededor. Era de día y podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar afuera. La chica se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta, cuando lo hizo vio a una de sus hermanas menores salir del baño, quien al notar su presencia le dio los buenos días.

Sacudió su cabeza con la intención de ahuyentar aquel sueño tan horrible pero a la vez tan real que había tenido. Muchas cosas se habían dicho y lo peor es que al parecer eran verdad. Nico se preparó para salir ya que ese día tenía que reunirse con las demás chicas ya que deberían preparar todo para el viaje.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir consultó la hora en su teléfono pero notó que había un mensaje. Antes de poder abrirlo recordó las palabras de la otra Nico:

 _''Será mejor que resuelvas todo hoy, después de todo cualquier cosa puede pasar.''_

Sintió miedo, sus manos empezaron a temblar y en su frente apareció una fina capa de sudor. Comprobó que el mensaje era de Nozomi:

 _De: Nozomi_

 _Para: Nico_

 _''Nicocchi, las chicas y yo nos reuniremos antes ya que queremos comprar un par de cosas para el viaje. Nos vemos en la escuela''._

-''Nos reuniremos antes...''-aquellas palabras resonaron en sus oídos.

Sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Aquello no le gustaba, buscó sus zapatos en la entrada y se los puso pero cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar su casa la voz de su madre la interrumpió.

-Dios santo -Nico caminó hasta la sala donde estaba la televisión, ahí estaba su madre, junto con sus hermanos.

Los cuatro estaba viendo las imágenes fijamente sin apartar si quiera la vista. Nico se colocó junto a ellas y ahí lo vio:

 _''Estamos viendo imágenes en vivo procedentes desde la zona norte de la ciudad, donde un tren del metro se ha descarriado y ha provocado un grave accidente. Hasta ahora se desconocen el número exacto de víctimas pero las autoridades creen que pueden superar la decena con facilidad...''_

Vio las imágenes en pantalla sin creérselo aún.

-N-No puede ser que ellas estuvieran en ese tren, semejante coincidencia no pasa en la vida real... -quiso seguir hablando pero una melodia harta conocia la interrumpió.

-Por dios-exclamó su madre-, ¿quién me estará llamando ahora? -dijo y contestó la llamada.

Nico se quedó mirando a su madre fijamente mientras esta hablaba por su teléfono móvil. Sintió que le faltaban fuerzas y cayó al suelo. Cerró los ojos al sentir las lágrimas empezar a fluir.

Como ella esperaba, al volverlos a abrir estaba en la azotea de la escuela con las otras chicas.

Se sentía mal, se sentía enferma, sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza explotaría. Había sido demasiado para ella, no sabía qué hacer y ahora todas ellas habían muerto lo que significaba que lo siguiente iba a empezar: el punto de no retorno.

Las chicas miraron con temor a su amiga al ver que estaba en el suelo y que no decía nada. Antes de que alguna de ellas se acercara a la pelinegra esta se levantó de repente sorprendiéndolas a todas. Los ojos de Nico estaban inyectados en sangre, ninguna de las chicas supo con certeza qué era la razón para aquello pero sí sabían algo: que la pelinegra estaba sufriendo.

Eli quiso acercarse lentamente a Nico pero esta empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin decir nada. Por alguna razón eso a las chicas no les gustó por lo que empezaron a seguir a su amiga. Las chicas de μ's pensaron que sería alcanzar a Nico pero no contaban que esta fuera tan rápida, antes de darse cuenta habían salido de la preparatoria y ahora estaban en medio de la calle.

...

Una chica de preparatoria corría a toda velocidad a través de intrincadas calles de la ciudad. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a explotar debido al intenso dolor que sentía en ese momento, era como si miles de agujas se clavaran directamente a su cerebro. Unas pequeñas lágrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos a medida que avanzaba. A lo lejos era capaz de oír cómo alguien la llamaba pero eso a ella le daba igual, ahora mismo lo único que quería era alejarse todo lo posible de donde había estado antes.

Debería haber previsto esto, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que era imposible huir de esto, huir de eso. Pero no podía hacer nada, lo había intentado, maldita sea si no lo había hecho, pero había sido inútil, cada vez que intentaba pararlo siempre encontraba alguna manera de evadir todos los esfuerzos que ella hacía. Y cada vez que la vencía aquella voz endemoniadamente molesta se hacía presente haciendo que un odio enorme la consumiera por dentro.

- _Sabes que es inútil Nico-chan, ¿por qué simplemente no te rindes? No importa lo que hagas siempre ganaré yo_ -dijo y soltó una risita que se caló en lo más profundo de la mente de la chica.

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! -gritó a todo pulmón como respuesta.

Sin darse cuenta había acabado en una concurrida calle. Aquello estaba a reventar, gente que iba y venía ocupada en sus propios problemas. La pelinegra miró hacia atrás y no vio a las ocho figuras que habían estado siguiéndola. Soltó un largo suspiro y reanudó su marcha. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera en seco, al fondo, no sabía muy bien dónde aquella canción empezó a sonar, y aquello sólo significaba una cosa: estaba a punto de suceder. La pelinegra se revolvió su cabello con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían con mas intensidad que antes.

De verdad que no sabía cómo acabar con esto...

Vio una figura a lo lejos y de repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza: aquello era una locura pero era la única cosa que le quedaba por probar. Dio un par de pasos hacia la figura pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

-¡Nicocchi! -escuchó el grito de Nozomi.

Nico giró su cabeza y comprobó que las chicas la habían alcanzado más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. Sin darles tiempo a nada empezó a correr hacia la figura. Sus amigas, al verle emprender la huida de nuevo empezaron a seguirla, ninguna de ellas sabía qué era lo que Nico se proponía.

 _-Escucha Nico, sé qué vas a hacer y déjame decirte que no va a servir para nada_ -la pelinegra notó el nerviosismo en la voz de la _Nico malvada,_ casi sin querer una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Eso ya lo veremos -fue lo único que respondió.

Nico se colocó detrás de la figura y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la pistola reglamentaria al oficial y le apuntó con esta. El agente, al sentir que su arma era retirada se giró a toda velocidad para encarar al culpable pero se encontró con el cañón de su propia arma en sus narices.

-¡Atrás! -gritó Nico con todas sus fuerzas.

Varias personas se quedaron de piedra al ver a aquella chica de preparatoria robarle el arma a un agente y apuntarle con ella. Las miembros de μ's se quedaron aterradas al ver a Nico hacer semejante cosa.

El agente retrocedió y colocó sus manos en el aire.

-N-Niña... escucha, no tienes porqué hacer esto...

-¡Cállate!-la interrumpió Nico-. Sólo quédate atrás.

-¡Nico! -escuchó que varias de sus amigas la llamaban.

-Chicas...-murmuró Nico al verlas-, la verdad es que planeaba hacer esto cuando estuviera sola pero aquella maldita canción empezó a sonar...

-¿De qué estás hablando Nico? ¡Queremos ayudarte! -exclamó Honoka desesperada.

-Honoka... Lo lamento, parece que no podré llegar al Love Live-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y se llevó la pistola a la sien-. Lamento mucho que termine así chicas, adiós -dijo y apretó el gatillo.

Antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera totalmente pudo escuchar a lo lejos a sus amigas gritar su nombre aterradas.

 _De verdad que lo sentía mucho..._


End file.
